Contagious
by Sukkasaku
Summary: AU. Nikki has the perfect teenager life - she's popular, has the best boyfriend and is the apple of her parent's eyes. But her sister, Brie, is the exact opposite of her older sister. Green with envy, she decided to do a little twin magic trick. How many lives can be ruined by playing someone else for a day? *Mike/Brie/Bryan/Nikki others*


**Title**: Contagious

**Author**: Pixiella

**Beta**: Microsoft Works

**Fandom**: WWE/pro wrestling

**Genre**: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Rating**: T

**Main characters**: Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, The Miz, Daniel Bryan

**Summary**: _AU. Nikki has the perfect teenager life - she's popular, has the best boyfriend and is the apple of her parent's eyes. But her sister, Brie, is the exact opposite of her older sister. Green with envy, she decided to do a little twin magic trick. How many lives can be ruined by playing someone else for a day?_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except the plot, all the characters belong to WWE, Vince McMahon and themselves and/or whoever it is that owns them at some level. I don't, that's for sure. Also not making any kind of profit out of this one, this is purely made for fun and is 100% fan stuff.

**A/N**: Sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes, English is not my first language. Hopefully you still read and comment on this, all kinds of feedback is highly welcomed and really appreciated. (:

* * *

_[[Chapter 1]]_

Nikki laid down on her bed, staring up to the ceiling. The music coming from the radio sitting next to her kingsize bed echoed throughout the huge room, the brunette singing along the lyrics of the Linkin Park song while adding another layer of eye makeup to her already perfectly gorgeous face.

A knock from the door distracted the young Bella as she peeked over the edge of the bed towards the white door at the other end of the room. Not bothering to call the knocker to step inside, she only returned to her makeup routine, hearing the door being pushed open - of course, in this house no one ever asked a permission to step into her room.

"Nikki, please turn the music down," a calm girly voice asked, with a sigh following as they spotted what the girl was doing. "I'm trying to study."

"Oh please Brie," Nikki snorted, rolling onto her stomach as she threw the makeup equipment into the bag where they belonged on the floor. "We don't even have school today, why the heck would you be studying? On a Saturday morning, nonetheless."

Brie looked back at her sister, examining her identical twin. Both of them had long, lightly wavy brunette hair reaching around the middle of their backs, and sparkly light brown eyes. Though that was the only thing the twins had in common, really. Nikki was like any of the popular girls in high school - dressed up in fancy and expensive clothes, lots of pink and other bright and other colors that happened to be in at the moment and lots and lots of layers of makeup. And she was perfect that way, pretty looking and attention gathering, wherever she went.

Brie on the other hand… She was the exact opposite of her sister. Unpopular and showing it off with a pair of glasses, dressing up more for her own comfort than to please others with her outcome and no makeup. The two looked like identical twins on few occasions, but if you didn't see them walking down the road next to each other on a Sunday morning before either of them had done anything to their natural looks, you wouldn't be able to recognize them as twin sisters.

"Unlike to some people, I find studying important in my life," Brie finally answered, crossing arms over her chest. Nikki only looked at her for a while, before chuckling a little. "You only say that because you don't have any friends to hang out with."

Brie biting her lip didn't answer, only glared at her sister - both of them knew the truth behind those words, and yet Nikki played that card right there. Knowing how much it would hurt her sister, she still did it. Never regretting her actions, Nikki pushed herself up from the bed and jumped up on her feet, straightening the little black dress she was wearing, hugging her body and showing off the perfect curves that she had. Bright smile crossing her lips as Nikki pushed free coils of her straightened hair behind her ears.

"So, are you just gonna be standing there the whole day or get back into your studying?" Nikki asked with arched eyebrow, only getting a roll of eyes back from Brie. The younger sister retreated back into her room, leaving her sister dancing around in her own room, continuing to sing along with whichever new hit song came from her radio speakers.

Slamming her room's door closed, Brie sat down on her bed, sighing deeply. Her sister's high-pitched singing voice highly annoying her, she dropped down against the bed on her back, pulling a pillow over her face, trying to think of something else than the big twin sister she never wanted to exist in the same house as she did.

Few minutes later there was a knock on the door, Brie pushing the pillow away as she heard the door opening, meeting the face of Nikki again. Putting on an annoyed look, the younger sister didn't even bother to ask what she wanted this time from her.

"I'm leaving now," Nikki announced, Brie only rolling eyes at her statement and smiling pretty face. "Tell mom I'll be back late. Alright, bye!"

Pulling her head outside and slamming the door close, Nikki skipped down the hall and down the stairs, continuing to hum the Linkin Park song she had just heard from the radio. Hearing the front door opening and closing soon after, Brie sighed. Throwing her legs over the edge of the bed and getting up, the brunette walked to the window, watching her sister exiting the household through the front lawn and through the gate, making her way across the street where the burning red Mercedes was already waiting for her.

Popping the window open, Brie pushed her head outside, being able to hear Nikki's excited screams from the other side of the road.

"Oh my God Bryan, it is perfect!" The girl leaning inside from the passenger side front door, through the front view mirror Brie saw her sister planting a kiss on the lips of her boyfriend, Daniel Bryan. The young man flashing a flawless smirk to the girl, letting her take a seat on the front as he started off the car again.

Watching the duo leave the street, Brie closed the window again. Sitting on the chair in front of her desk she dropped her head down, examining the content on the top of the table. Picking up her note book from the pile of her school books and other paperwork she had going on, Brie opened the black leather covered thick notebook, picking up her favorite red and silver sparkle decorated pen, starting to write on the first page.

'_Dear diary. It's Brie again. I just watched Nikki taking off with Bryan.'_

Stopping the writing for a second, Brie shot her eyes outside from the window, letting out a quiet sigh.

'_One day'_ she continued, biting her lower lips as she organized the words into the notebook from her mind _'I'm going to be making Bryan mine.'_

Slamming the notebook shut and dropping it back into the pile of other papers, Brie sighed. Dropping the pen from her hands she learned her head in them, continuing to stare out from the window.


End file.
